The present invention relates to a fluid on-off valve device for opening and closing a fluid passage.
As a sealing method for a valve part for high-pressure fluid in high-pressure on-off valve device (a fluid on-off valve device) for opening and closing a high-pressure fluid passage, there has been generally known a method of attaching a seal member formed out of any type of rubber, resin and metal onto a valve body as a movable part and locating the seal member on a valve seat portion to seal fluid, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-295711.